Meetings With Heat
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: a few one shot dabbles between Kagome and Sesshomaru
1. First Meeting

"Where is my brother"

"I don't know...and I don't care, leave me alone" she said sitting in her log in the woods.

"You dare tell me what to do"

"Yes"

"Woman"

"Demon"

"Wench you will tell me were he is at once"

She stood, turned to him fist clenched at her side

"FINE HIM YOURSELF YOU DAMN STUBBORN DOG"

With one garcefull move he was in her face.

She was looking up at him, not backing down.

"Woman"

"I love you" inside she was smirking...she knew that would erk him.

His eyes widen a bit, his claw hand now at the small of her back, to hold her in place.

"be carefulof your words woman" he warned.

She went on her tip toes.

Her lips touched his.

Inside she was still smirking.

He was shock

She was shocked.

The claw hand that was on her back...was now around her waist and pulling her close.

He was kissing her back.

He found her tongue.

She found his.

Her kiss as a joke turned it a kiss of passion.

Inuyasha called her.

She broke the kiss.

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

Inuyasha called again.

She turned and ran, but before out of site she face him a smiled, with a child like smile she waved her fingers goodbye.

He watched her go.

He let her go.

She declared love for him, he thought to be a lie...but he didn't care...she had done it...and she would be his!


	2. Second Meeting

She was alone.

She wanted a bath.

He was watching her.

He was not the only one.

She took off her shirt.

He went to her in one move.

She wanted to scream.

He held her close.

"What are you doing!"

He let off a angry growl.

It scared her.

He looked down.

"There are other demons around" he told her

She just blinked.

Her naked chest pressed against his.

"Tell me" he said holding his gaze at her

She didn't understand.

"Tell me woman"

It clicked

"I love you" She smirked inside.

"You lie"

"so what"

"Tell me"

"A lie?"

He pulled her closer crushing his lips to hers.

She kissed back, this time not as a joke.

He pulled back.

"Tell me"

"I love you"

"Lie"

"So what"

"Tell then woman"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Its a lie"

"Are you sure?" he said pressing his lips to hers again.

She moan into his mouth.

He broke this kiss, anger in his eyes.

"Do no lie to yourself woman"

"I do not"

"Then tell me"

"Tell you what"

"Tell me that you do not love me"

She looked into his eyes.

He kissed her again, passion,heat and anger.

She moaned into his mouth

"Sesshomaru I love you" she said into his mouth.

It was not a lie.

He would make her his.

Inuyasha called.

They broke apart.

"I love you" she whispered

"Go" he said to her.

She put on her shirt

They never broke eye contacted.

Inuyasha call to her.

She left.

He watched her go.

She declared her love for him, it was not a lie, he would make her his.


	3. 3rds A Charm

She was looking for him.

He knew she knew he was close.

She wanted to be near him.

He wanted her close to him.

She ran into the woods.

He was leaning against a tree.

She ran right past him.

Him she never did see.

She stopped dead in her track.

She did not turn back.

"Tell me" she said.

"What" he asked

"Tell me"

It clicked.

"No" he said

"Why not"

"It would be a lie"

She turned to him, tears in her eyes.

He didn't move.

She ran up to him.

He didn't move.

She kissed him.

He kissed her back.

She pulled away.

"Tell me" She said

"A lie?" he asked

"Tell me you do not love me" she begged

"This Sesshomaru loves no one"

"Lie"

"So what"

She kissed him again, passion, hate and anger.

He kissed her back.

She broke away.

"Tell me" she begged.

"This Sesshaomru loves no one"

"Do not lie to yourself" she warned.

"I do not" he said.

"Are you sure about that"

There lips met half way.

She broke it again.

"Tell me you do not love me"

He looked into her eyes.

He would not lie to himself.

He pulled her close.

He held her tight.

He whispered in her ear.

"This Sesshomaru only loves one"

It was not a lie.

She was the one he loved.

He didn't have to tell her twice.

Inuyasha called.

They didn't care.

They declared love for each other.

Inuyasha called again.

They now belong to each other.

Inuyasha was getting close.

She would not leave.

He would not watch her go.

"Tell me once more" he said

"I love you so"

Inuyasha came to where they were.

Sesshaomru bit down hard.

Inuyasha screamed "no"

They didn't didn't care to hear him.

Sesshomaru sucked his mark.

She held him tight.

He made her his...forever she would be.

"You are mine" he told her

"This Sesshomaru shall love on only one" he added

"And I shall only Love you" she told him

They declared there love for one another, it was not a lie, they now belong to each other...they would never love another.

They declared there love for one each other.

Their love would be forever.

it was not a lie.

--

FIN


End file.
